The lost Dragon
by Ganet the Dragon
Summary: A young dragon escapes from Malefor's grasp to make himself known to the rest of his kind. Hope the story works out, please feel free to review.
1. Prologue

**My first fanfic, hope you all like it.**

**Don't be afraid to review it now, okay**

**I don't own Spyro or any of the characters from the game but I do own my OC's**

After Spyro, Cynder and Sparx went into their deep sleep, a different dragon's adventure was about to begin...

There was silence in the land as Malefor's dark essence seeped into the land, corrupting and twisting the plants...

Meanwhile as all of this was going on, a young dragon sat in the dark of the cell that the apes had placed him in. He looked darkly through the bars at an ape jailer, waiting for him to let down his guard in silence.

As the ape stretched, the young dragon broke the chains by instantly forming extremely sharp ice blades on his forearms and, since the apes had been foolish enough not to place chains on his legs, sliced the chain connected to the decorated metal collar around his neck. As soon as he did this he sliced through the bars and, with the same slice he took the guards life as well as removing the prison doors.

The young dragon stepped into the moonlight revealing him as a completely white dragon, about the same age as Spyro and Cynder, with deep blue eyes and a tail piece like three shards of ice crystals.

As he left he picked up the prison keys in his mouth and rushed to a large wooden door, taking out two more ape guards in the process, and unlocked the door. In the room beyond the door on a pedestal sat a book as white as his scales.

He went to the pedestal, disposed of the keys, grabbed the book and fastened it to himself with a leather strap that was part of the book.

He left and leapt into the air and flew away from the frozen island and towards the great dragon city of Warfang.

**Hope you liked it, I'll make sure to add more chapters later**

**It's a bit short but it's just how I begin new stuff**

**Thanks from Ganet the Dragon**

**See ya later**


	2. An Odd Introduction

**Hi, here's my new chapter, definitely longer**

**I do not own Spyro or any of the characters in his game but I do own my OC's**

**Enjoy,**

As the young dragon flew towards Warfang he decided to land in a clearing in the forest below. When he landed he looked at his surroundings, pondering on what to do next.

He saw a small hollowed out tree in the centre of the clearing. He walked over to it to see if anything with intelligence lived there. He peered into the hole and saw that it was all neatly set out with small shelves lining one side of the tree and two ledges, one with a small bed and a double bed. The other ledge though looked as though he could fit in it.

He looked slightly confused at the scene. He looked around the small home but couldn't find anyone home; he turned away from the tree to look a bit more around the clearing. _Looks like no one's home_ he thought to himself.

Just then a small spark of light came out of nowhere and hit him in the face. It then proceeded to shout angrily "get away from our home!"

This shocked the young dragon and he moved hastily away from the tree, catching his foot on the roots of the tree and fell into the mud. _Just great_ he thought to himself _now I've got to clean myself again_. He grunted as he got up and turned to see his assailant.

He saw a male adult dragonfly staring at him angrily. "What right do you have to go snooping around our stuff like that!" shouted the dragonfly.

As the young dragon arose he said in an annoyed voice "what right do you have to trip me up!" Just as the two were about to fight a female dragonfly came on to the scene. The male immediately went to her and blocked her path warning "stay away from him, I think he's dangerous".

"But he looks so much like Spyro" said the female

The young dragon immediately questioned "I know that name..." He unclipped the book from his back and continued "...his name was mentioned in my book I think".

He glared at both dragonflies "what do you know of him?" he said in a harsh and cruel tone.

Both dragonflies stared at him in shock at the change in his personality. The male said "there's no way we're telling you!"

The dragon sighed and changed the subject "My name is Ganet, who might you two be" he said as he re fastened the book to the leather strap.

"Since you put it that way we're Spyro's parents" said the male dragonfly.

Ganet's eyes widened and he gave a dismayed gasp. "So Spyro is a dragonfly? What a waste of my time and effort just to protect an insect."

"Well we raised him as one but he wasn't one, we didn't know what he was to be honest. He looked a bit like you but purple with a shorter snout and different horns and a single spike on his tail. He left a few months ago to find out what he was" Corrected Spyro's mother.

Ganet stood upright and said "Oh, well I guess I should continue to Warfang then. Maybe he is there". He turned to leave but was stopped by Spyro's father "You said you were going to protect him. Why, is he in danger?" he asked.

Ganet replied "we may all be. And if you need to abandon your home fly straight north from here till you find a great city. You will find shelter there if you ask."

And with that Ganet took to the sky and continued in the direction of Warfang. He wondered to himself why he had even bothered to stop in the clearing.

His answer came as he looked down on the land to find a young yellow dragon about his age running from about six spiderlike creatures. He had thunder like patterns down his sides indicating him to be a dragon that used electricity.

Ganet immediately swooped down thinking to himself _freedom seems to be a lot like messing around in a prison cell_.

To be continued...

**Hope you all liked it**

**Only six more exams then I can go all out**

**R&R, please**

**Ganet the dragon out**


	3. Strange Circumstances

**Here's my new chapter**

**Hope you like it, I got a friend to help out**

**Anyway, enjoy**

Ganet flew straight into the clearing and attempted to land powerfully on the ground, so as to intimidate whatever was chasing the other dragon. Instead, as soon as he landed he slipped on the mud and ended up being thrown into a small nearby lake.

The yellow dragon stopped and stared at Ganet as all of this happened. His expression changed from being frightened for his life to that of a very confused dragon. He quickly realised that Ganet was in trouble and rushed to help him.

_Damn it I can't swim, _Ganet thought as he struggled to move in the water and in a panicked tone shouted, "Someone..." He went under for a moment and came back up continuing "...HELP!"

He went under again, only to be dragged out by the very dragon he had meant to save. When out of the lake Ganet fumbled to grab the book from his back. Oddly enough the water just seemed to run off the pages without damaging them or smearing any of the writing. _Huh, it's waterproof. Who'd have guessed?_ He thought to himself as he gave a sigh of relief.

_Oh wait it's not even damaged from the swamp mud from earlier _he remembered_ I am getting seriously careless,_ he thought and sighed to himself again.

He gratefully turned to the dragon that had just saved him. "Thanks" he said, unable to come up with a better display of gratitude. "No problem" said the dragon, with a smile across his face. "What's your name?" Ganet asked, the yellow dragon got onto his feet and proceeded to say "The names Zapper, I came up with it myself" he smiled again.

"It shows" Ganet remarked.

Zapper's eyes narrowed and the smile on his face disappeared.

"What was that?" he said, staring darkly at Ganet.

Ganet hesitated. "Ugh... nothing" he said hastily.

They paused and turned their heads to see a group of four wyverns laughing at the two dragons.

Ganet looked at Zapper with a rather confused look on his face, got up and proceeded to ask "what are you idiots laughing at!"

They suddenly stopped and for a while there was an awkward silence in the swamp.

"Wait..." said Ganet "...when did you lot get here?" he turned to Zapper.

"Weren't you being chased by a bunch of spider things?" he continued.

All of them turned to look behind them and out of the trees came eight large spider-like creatures. Everyone stared at the creatures with stunned looks across their faces. The creatures immediately charged towards the wyvern group and quickly overpowered them and started to devour them.

Ganet urged Zapper in the opposite direction "Quickly we have to get moving" he said. They started to run in the opposite direction.

They had been running for a good ten minutes and seemed to have managed to escape. Ganet lay down on the grass. He rested his head on a small patch of grass and said "how can you be alive? Does this mean more survived?"

"More of what survived?" Zapper questioned

Ganet shook his head

"I'll tell you later when we get to Warfang" he said

Zapper looked at Ganet, confused. "Where is Warfang? And what is it?" he questioned further

Ganet rose got to his feet and looked quizzically at Zapper observed Zapper for a short time then asked "Can you fly?" His eyes narrowed as he glared at Zapper.

"No" he answered "should I?"

Ganet narrowed his eyes a bit more "have you ever seen someone like me before?" he asked

"Only, myself in a reflection" he answered again

Ganet sat down on a patch of grass and continued "If you've been on your own all your life, which I'm guessing from what you told me, how come you are still alive, how can you speak and how in the name of the ancestors do you know what a reflection is?" After this Ganet took in a deep breath and waited for Zapper to answer.

Instead Zapper turned his face away from Ganet and inquired "First tell me about Warfang while you take me there". He turned his head back to Ganet again saying "It's the least you owe me for saving your life".

Ganet sighed and began to explain how the city was created by the moles in honour of the dragons. He also mentioned that the inhabitants were all either moles or cheetahs and that no dragons had lived in the city since the war between Malefor and the rest of dragon kind.

"What war is that?" Zapper asked

Ganet looked back at Zapper and said "This war is still going on but I'll explain the details to you later"

He began the walk towards Warfang but stopped and asked "You coming Zapper?"

Zapper just nodded and began to follow him.

_These have been strange circumstances,_ thought Ganet. _I just hope everything becomes clearer when we get to Warfang._

They made it to a large stone doorway with a sign that read 'The Forbidden Passage'.

''Sounds like trouble" Zapper commented, reading the sign.

Ganet shook his head, went over to the stone door and placed his claw on a stone paw on the doorway.

It opened.

"It's only forbidden if you can't open it..." said Ganet "...otherwise it is perfectly safe"

Zapper stared at the now open doorway.

"Nice, so where will this take us?" he asked

"Straight to Warfang, since you can't fly I thought this would be the best way to go" Ganet explained.

They both entered the passage, both wondering what the future would bring.

_To be continued..._

**Sorry it took me so long,**

**I hope its okay, although I don't think I explained it very well**

**Please R&R**

**All constructive criticism is welcome**

**Yeah I wrote this on the night before my last exam, lol.**


	4. An Unwelcome Arrival

**A new chapter**

**Sorry it's been too long, even if it was only a week or a day,**

**Hope you enjoy**

As Ganet and Zapper emerged from the passage they stared at the great dragon city in amazement. Although Ganet immediately changed his expression and they both continued on in the direction of the city.

Zapper was beginning to get worried about Ganet; he hadn't talked at all on their way through the 'Forbidden Passage'. _I just hope there isn't anything wrong,_ thought Zapper.

They had soon reached the city.

Ganet crouched and motioned to Zapper to follow him.

They were up against the huge walls of Warfang. They had avoided detection by the guards.

Zapper stared at Ganet, confused "what's going on Ganet?"

As soon as Zapper had finished talking Ganet had already begun to scale the wall, with surprising agility. Zapper simply sighed and tried to follow after him but fell off the wall just two seconds after he started to climb.

"Ganet I can't get up this damn wall" Said Zapper, frantically searching for a way to get over the wall.

Ganet stopped halfway up the wall and shouted down to Zapper

"You can enter through the front gate!"

"Um, Okay then" Zapper complied. He walked off towards the main gate where some moles in one of the guard towers spotted him and reluctantly opened the gate for him.

"You'll need to go to the guardian's house just near the centre of the city" one of the moles shouted down at Zapper.

"You can't miss it" he shouted again

"Ugh, thanks I'll make sure to do that" Zapper replied

He went through the gates and began to walk towards the centre of town when something behind him swiftly grabbed him by the muzzle and pulled him into the shadows.

Zapper turned to see that his assailant had been Ganet. He released Zapper.

"What's going on Ganet?" Zapper said, repeating his earlier question.

"I'm not exactly welcome here" Ganet answered

"Why not?" asked Zapper, throwing Ganet a quizzical look.

"Well I kind of burnt down this place last time I was here" Ganet revealed, finding no reason to hide this from Zapper.

Zapper stared at Ganet for a minute in amazement and shock.

He finally snapped out of it and continued with his questions.

"Why and, more importantly, how could you burn this place down?" Zapper asked.

"Well..." Ganet was interrupted by the shouts of a nearby cheetah that had spotted Ganet. Ganet simply summoned his ice blades and readied himself for a fight.

"Zapper they haven't got a problem with you so stay out of this" ordered Ganet.

Zapper acknowledged by taking a step back.

A dozen cheetah warriors surrounded Ganet and prepared to attack. Ganet positioned himself so that he was on his hind legs with his blades at the ready.

Two cheetahs charged at him and drew their swords. Ganet ducked as one swung for his head and just managed to parry the other sword with his blades. _These guys are serious,_ thought Ganet as they both swung their weapons at the same time. Ganet blocked both weapons with the ice blades but they had also managed to cut halfway through the ice.

Ganet twisted both of his opponent's blades from their grip, disarming both cheetahs.

They both ran back to into the crowd. They all stared at Ganet.

From the corner of his eye, Ganet could see archers lining up along the wall readying their weapons to fire at him.

_Oh come on, they can't be this persistent, _Ganet thought to himself.

Realising that he didn't stand a chance against all of the guards, he broke the ice blades he had made and simply laid on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL, GANET!" yelled Zapper, his jaw gapping open.

"There's no way I can beat these people, not this time" he shouted back at Zapper. "There's no use hiding from it, I caused all of these people great suffering. Although, not of my own accord".

The archers were about to fire their arrows when there was a shout from behind the crowd.

"STOP!" shouted a large, flame red dragon.

The archers carefully lowered and loosened the tension on their bows so as not to accidently open fire.

"What is this?" the adult dragon questioned the crowd and the guards.

"What has this young dragon done to all of you?" he asked again

The captain of the guard stepped forward, he was a cheetah.

"Ignitus, do you not remember the first raid on this city by the dark master?" he said

"I remember all too well but this young dragon did not mean for all of those lives to be lost" Ignitus replied.

"Bah, you say he was not responsible but everyone knows how much more of a tyrant he was than even Cynder" the captain continued "We shall all remember what he has done. He is not welcome here".

The crowd began to disperse and the guards went back to their posts.

Ignitus spotted Zapper in the shadows. "Do not be afraid young dragon your friend will be fine".

Zapper rushed to Ganet's side. Ganet stood as Ignitus approached.

"You and I have much to talk about, young dragon. Both of you come with me. You will be quite safe with me and the other guardians" Ignitus ensured them.

They followed Ignitus in the direction of the guardians' house.

_These people are going to kill me before I even get a chance to help them, _Ganet winced at the thought. He stopped for a moment and sighed, quickly returning to follow Zapper and Ignitus to the house.

_To be continued..._

**Hope you liked it**

**I'm hoping to explain Ganet's past at some point,**

**R&R, please**

**Sorry if the story is moving too slow for everyone**


	5. A Familiar Face

**I'm not sure if you liked my last chapter but here's a new one anyway**__

_**Italics= Flashback**_

**Enjoy,**

Ignitus led Ganet and Zapper into the centre of Warfang where there stood a huge house. _Well that's the most welcoming site so far,_ Ganet thought, thinking about the guard Captain's harsh words.

"Here we are" announced Ignitus

Zapper just stared at the huge structure in amazement.

"You okay Zapper?" Ganet asked, waving one of his claws in front of Zapper's face. Zapper didn't even blink.

"Yup..." he said turning to Ignitus, a smile on his face. "...he likes it".

Ignitus pushed the door open for the two young dragons. As they entered Zapper's eyes widened to the point that they could go no further. The hall seemed to be bigger than the building itself. Ignitus smiled at his expression and led them into the large living room.

Time seemed to freeze as soon as they entered; they were met by the eyes of three other adult dragons.

Ganet cowered as he saw one he realised, Terrador the dragon guardian of earth.

Terrador rose to his feet, "This is impossible, how can you both be alive?" He directed this question at both of them but particularly at Ganet. Ganet feared Terrador with every bone in his body and with good reason.

_Ganet stood on the great walls of Warfang, a corrupted and twisted dragon like Cynder in some respect but with power even she feared. His body seemed to be made of pure darkness. The assault on Warfang was going well, as far as he was concerned._

_He didn't care for Gaul's pathetic apes. He liked to experiment with creatures and twist them with the darkness Malefor had given him, to make more resistant and powerful soldiers._

_They fulfilled their master's plans perfectly. Ganet was confident the city would be destroyed in a matter of hours._

_He looked at the burning city, proud of his accomplishments._

_Suddenly a green orb of energy swung at him from out of the smoke. He managed to dodge it but it just came back and drove him head first into the wall._

_His assailant, Terrador, stood over the limp body, sure that the creature was dead. He began to leave the scene._

_A maniacal laugh sounded in the guardian's ears. He turned where he had faced his opponent._

_Ganet placed his claws either side of where his head was driven into the wall. "You fool" his dark voice echoed as he brutally tore his head from the wall. "You will pay for that, do you know who I am?" he demanded._

_Terrador approached his opponent "You are one of the Dark Master's pawns!" he shouted at Ganet._

"_Actually you could say I'm his favourite piece" Ganet retorted and swiped his dark claws towards the guardian._

_Terrador dodged and summoned his elemental wrecking ball and repeatedly hit Ganet till he heard his bones crack. He halted and looked at Ganet's deformed appearance._

_Ganet simply laughed. "You think that'll work do you?" All of his bones seemed to repair themselves and snap back into place. This shocked Terrador. Ganet ensnared him in an orb of dark energy and drove his head into the floor. "How do you like it!" He repeated the action "Well!" He tossed Terrador to the side._

_The darkness around Ganet's adult appearance faded. For the first time Terrador saw Ganet's true form. "Oh, look over there". Ganet smiled pointing out a group of dragons heading in their direction. "Let's see if you crack when I kill your little friends over there" He grinned darkly._

_Ganet placed his claws in front of him and started to accumulate a large mass of dark energy, focusing it into a giant orb. Terrador tried to get up but he was too weak._

"_It is time to end this foolishness!" Ganet yelled as he let loose the giant mass of energy. The dragons had nowhere to go and were obliterated by the sheer power of the blast. Among the dragons was Terrador's mate._

_Ganet continued to laugh as he saw the skeletons of the dragons fall from the sky and shatter on the ground._

_Terrador rose, greatly angered as he had seen the terrified expression of his mate as she died. He rushed over to Ganet and grabbed him by the neck and drove him into the wall repeatedly then broke his skull with the end of his tail and continued to beat Ganet into the wall._

_He tore Ganet's wings to pieces then once he was done, threw Ganet over the edge of the great wall._

_Ganet lay at the bottom of the wall, broken and beaten. He had failed his master and the darkness left him, leaving a fully healed young dragon. And next to him was his book, still undamadged. Whilst the apes retreated they retrieved Ganet and took him back to one of their fortresses to be held captive by order of Malefor._

_End flashback_

Terrador looked at Ignitus. "That child is nothing but a monster. He does not belong with other dragons". Ganet cowered even more at Terrador's booming voice and harsh words.

"If he stays I will not have anything to do with him". Terrador said to Ignitus whilst he stared darkly at Ganet then left the room. Ganet motioned to leave but Ignitus stopped him. "Whatever you did in the past should stay in the past young dragon. Do not burden yourself".

Ganet listened to Ignitus, hoping that he was right. "Okay, well you two this is Cyril and Volteer. And the large who just left was Terrador" Ignitus said introducing the young dragons to the guardians.

"And what might your names be?" asked Cyril.

"My names Zapper!" shouted Zapper, in an enthusiastic tone.

"And yours, little one?" asked Ignitus.

"I'm Ganet, you probably already know what I've done" he said grabbing the book off his back. He threw it on a table. "You'll need that, don't damage it".

Volteer and Cyril stared at Ganet with shocked expressions, now realising who he was. Ignitus was not surprised however and asked them to follow him to their rooms. They went upstairs.

"Okay, Zapper your room will be this one here" Ignitus said stopping at one of the wooden doors and pointing towards it. Zapper immediately ran into the room, leaving Ganet with Ignitus.

They walked down the hallway.

"Young dragon, I have seen many a solemn face but none so much as yours. What troubles you?" Ignitus questioned.

Ganet stared at Ignitus in shock. "What troubles me? I thought it would be obvious to you. I'm sure you've heard all the stories about me."

Ignitus smiled at Ganet. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were under Malefor's control. This is who you are. Not that creature who attacked Warfang." Ignitus stopped and pointed to a door. "This is your room. You should rest. I have a feeling you have a lot to explain to us tomorrow".

Ignitus left Ganet at the door to the room.

Ganet opened the door. The room was large, with a fireplace, a small window and a large bed. _This isn't too bad,_ Ganet thought as he jumped on to the bed and lay down.

He thought about all that had happened in his life up to this point. He felt, tired.

He fell asleep on the bed, alone as usual but not in the dark. And that was good enough for him.

To be continued...

**I hope you liked it**

**I think there was definitely more in that than usual**

**R&R please**

**All constructive comments are appreciated as usual**


	6. The Past and The Chronicler

**Sorry it took so long had serious writers block, seriously**

**New chapter**

_**Italics= Flashback**_

**Enjoy**

Ganet woke up the next morning, the warmth of the sun warming his scales through the window. _Now that's a pleasant change,_ He thought, remembering the harsh environment he had been raised and corrupted in. _And now I have to tell them he's back, _he contemplated the thought, reminding himself of the hatred a lot of the inhabitants of Warfang had shown him, including Terrador.

He exited his room only to meet the eyes of his friend, Zapper.

"Good morning!" he shouted in Ganet's face.

"So much for a good night's sleep" Ganet replied as he was suddenly removed from the blissful feeling.

"Let's go down stairs Zapper. I have quite a bit to explain" he continued, walking past Zapper to the stairs.

"Okay!" Zapper shouted happily, running to join him.

They both descended the stairs. All of the guardians, including Terrador, were waiting in the large kitchen. In front of each guardian was a large chunk of meat. As soon as he entered, Zapper rushed to a chunk of meat and proceeded to devour it. Ganet however just stood in the entrance.

"Um... what's that?" asked Ganet.

"Young dragon..." started Ignitus "...I would have thought that you had seen meat before".

"Oh..." he said, pausing as he watched Zapper devouring his meal. "I haven't really ever eaten... meat. I saw the apes eat it."

All of the dragons looked in Ganet's direction. "Well it would only be a logical assumption that if you wish to be fed you will have to tell us what kind of food you do consume." Volteer said, babbling on afterwards as usual.

Ganet replied "Oh... yes of course... I only eat fish". At this the guardians seemed a little shocked, besides Terrador.

"Well young dragon... I'm not sure we have any at the moment. I'm afraid you will either have to wait a while" Ignitus replied, after he got over the initial shock that a dragon as revered and feared as Ganet ate only fish to sustain himself.

"I'll just take my book and wait in my room for a bit then" he said in a rather depressed tone of voice. Went into the living room and took the book from where he had placed it the previous day then headed for his room.

While walking towards his room, he remembered what Malefor had said about the book when he had been under his control.

_Flashback_

_Ganet stood in the dark chamber where he conversed with his master Malefor, a portal open in the centre of the room showing Malefor's demonic features._

"_Ganet that book that you carry with you is a powerful tool. One I cannot afford to lose" Malefor's demonic voice echoed in the room._

"_I understand, my Master" Ganet replied_

"_If you do not use it to do as I will, there will be dire consequences. It is for brief glimpses into the future if you read the pages closer to the end. This is your book. Every dragon has one and, since I control you, I control that future. You shall use a particularly complicated magic to re-write the book." Malefor explained with a wide grin on his cruel face._

"_Master, how would writing in this book re- write the other books?" Ganet questioned._

"_It is not your place to question my plans. But, I shall tell you. It is unlike any book which the chronicler himself possesses. Your book was lost along with your egg. No one knew you even existed till my servants discovered you. Once you were found I had your egg brought here and I decided that you would effectively be infused with the darkest magic I could find." Malefor laughed as Ganet did not even seem to be phased by what he was saying._

"_And now you are one of my greatest tools. There is only one more Island you must conquer." Malefor said, about to turn away from the portal._

_He looked back. "This had better not end like last time. If you fail I shall not re-corrupt you but I shall make sure that you are destroyed" echoed Malefor's dark voice as the portal vanished and Malefor's image, although his voice still echoed in Ganet's head._

_Ganet left the dark chamber and began preparations for the assault on the home of the moles on their volcanic island. "Cynder had better not fail in her mission" Ganet said to himself, hoping that she would just to see her tortured by Malefor._

_Oh well, he thought. It is time to end this._

_Ganet emerged from his personal armoury, clad in armour that looked like a darker version of steel. A full steel helmet covered his face, aside from eyelets in either side of it, so he could see. The rest of his body was almost completely covered in steel. It looked as though his wings would not even lift him off the ground because of the weight._

_Ganet walked to the edge of the balcony platform that protruded from his gigantic steel fortress. Darkness surrounded his fortress, even the apes could not live here so he had had to make his own variety of soldiers. His soldiers usually consisted of soulless creatures filled with the darkness his master had given him. His elite guard were dragons he had captured the souls of and corrupted by his own means. An art to be sure, he thought cruelly to himself._

_His entire body burst into dark flames and he took to the air as if his armour was nothing._

_He approached the large volcanic island of the moles. A cruel grin spread across his maw as he saw the large boats used by the apes fast approaching the island and Cynder at the head of the armada._

_Cynder flew alongside him. "Where is your army? You don't think so highly of yourself as to risk us losing this battle do you?" She said, attempting to taunt Ganet._

"_No, of course not" he replied, grinning even more than before._

_There was a flash of darkness and all of the creatures Ganet had bent to his will appeared. They all flew. "My army is just a lot easier to carry around" he laughed._

_Cynder sneered at him and broke off as her apes landed on the beach head._

_It was obvious the moles had been preparing for an attack. Their defences were almost full proof and they opened fire with their war engines, destroying five of the large ships. The wood that came from the wreckage as the projectiles impacted into the side of the ships came flying from them skewering several apes and maiming and wounding countless others._

_Ganet laughed as he saw their pathetic lives destroyed. He landed on the beach as his warriors went for the moles defences, making short work of the defenders. This is no fun, Ganet thought in disappointment._

_End flashback_

Ganet lifted his head as he reached the doo r of his room. _No... Fun,_ he thought how cruel and cold he used to be. "No wonder... everyone hates me" he said to himself. Reminding himself of what happened afterwards.

_Flashback_

_Ganet leapt into the air and landed powerfully on the wall. The moles on the wall stared at him with horror. "Good to see I frighten you" he told them with a smirk on his face. "Now die...!" he was suddenly tackled by a large dragon._

_When they landed on the other side of the wall Ganet pulled himself to his feet to see a red dragon in battle worn armour. "Another guardian I presume" he said to the dragon. "You would be correct. I am..." he was cut off by Ganet._

"_I don't care who you are. I just hope you are more fun than these pathetic weaklings" he pointed out a tower that suddenly exploded and collapsed._

"_You must see what you are doing is wrong" the guardian shouted out in desperation._

_Ganet just gave out a maniacal laugh as the ground in front of them was torn apart, revealing more of Ganet's forces. They dragged themselves from the ground. The dragon torched the creatures before they could get any further._

_Ganet seemed to be shocked as the guardian's quick disposal of his forces and began to circle him. "Looks like this could be fun" Ganet laughed at the dragon._

_End flashback_

_So that was Ignitus, _Ganet thought as he reached the door to his room. He walked through the doorway and leaped onto the bed.

He opened his book, curious to see what the near future would hold for him and his friends. He fell asleep after reading a few pages.

Meanwhile in the chronicler's chamber

"Hmm... this is most unusual" The Chronicler said to himself. He moved away from the hourglass in the centre of the room to the bookshelves. "I need to speak to this one" he decided.

He began preparations to bring the young dragon to the island.

Ganet awoke to an unfamiliar scene. He was rather confused at his surroundings. He could see ruins but they were floating over what looked like an endless pit of darkness. "Um... is anyone there?" he said timidly into the darkness.

"Calm yourself, young dragon" a calm voice said to Ganet, it seemed to come from all directions so he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ganet asked the darkness.

"Well youngling, I am the Chronicler. I have called you here to my island for a short time so we may talk" the Chronicler explained.

"What about?" Ganet continued to question the Chronicler, with a look of concern on his face.

Several different platforms appeared in front of Ganet. "First young dragon, I wish to teach you something. Continue along this path and I will explain what it is I want you to learn. Step forward young dragon."

Ganet cautiously proceeded to one of the platforms. Several statues appeared.

"Okay young dragon I want you to destroy these statues by using your ice powers. I want to see what powers you wield." The Chronicler instructed Ganet.

"Okay then" replied Ganet.

He formed the ice blades and stood on his hind legs, proceeding to disarm and decapitate the statues. When he was done he looked into the darkness.

"That's about it really; I lost all of the previous powers Malefor gave me apparently." Ganet explained.

"You served Malefor...? To be honest youngling you are the only dragon I have never heard of" The Chronicler told Ganet.

"Huh? I thought everyone heard of how I wiped out entire cities, I doubt anyone in Warfang can forget what I did." Ganet said looking solemnly at the ground.

"That book that you always carry with you is the reason I haven't heard of you. I am the one who looks after the books like that. Yours is somehow different. It seems to write itself rather than being needed filling in" Stated the Chronicler.

"Okay so what should I do with it?" asked Ganet.

"First Ganet I want you to go to the platform with the light blue pool in the centre. This should give you the ability to use your ability to its fullest potential" the Chronicler instructed further.

Ganet did as the Chronicler requested, although he wasn't sure about it. The energy from the blue pool filled him with the power of his ancestors.

Ganet raised his head. "You will have to learn how to use this power yourself youngling. You can now use the power of ice to do much more than conjure ice blades" the Chronicler explained.

"My name is Ganet. I thought you might want to know" said Ganet.

There was a long silence for a short time.

"Very well Ganet. I would like to ask you one more favour. I need you to give me that book of yours back" the Chronicler said, breaking the silence.

Ganet suddenly noticed that the book was on his back and wondered how it got there. Last time he saw it was before he fell asleep on the pages.

"Fine, but in exchange for that... I want to see another book" Ganet asked the Chronicler.

The Chronicler sighed. "Okay Ganet".

Ganet blinked and suddenly found himself in a large room with bookcases lining the walls and a large hourglass in the centre. Some of the books were piled on the floor. Ganet turned around and found himself staring at an elderly dragon.

"Well Ganet... whose book did you want to see?" the Chronicler questioned.

"Um... first..." Ganet removed the book from his back and handed it to the Chronicler. "There are actually two I wanted to check but I don't know the name of one of them" Ganet said, looking away from the Chronicler.

The Chronicler smiled. "You know you can just ask me if you want a name. You're mother? Father maybe?" the Chronicler asked.

Ganet lowered his head. "I forgot about my father. But I still want to know. Me, Cynder and Gaul probably killed my mother. So... who is my father?" he asked.

"You're right about your mother I'm afraid. But I won't have you leaving here disappointed." The Chronicler assured Ganet.

Ganet listened intently to what the Chronicler was about to say.

"Your father is alive. He is one of the dragon guardians. It is quite the obvious one... your father is the ice guardian Cyril." The Chronicler told Ganet.

Ganet was a little surprised at what the Chronicler said. Of course it made sense that his father was an ice dragon but he had only met Cyril briefly yesterday and hadn't made the best impression.

"And the book you wanted to look at was Spyro's. Am I correct?" asked the Chronicler.

"No..." said Ganet "It doesn't matter anymore. I'll find out on my own".

"Okay if you're sure. Though, I will give you a location that may help. Go to the remains of the mountain of Malefor. There you will meet someone called Hunter. He will help you." The Chronicler advised Ganet.

"Thank you." Replied Ganet.

He woke up in his room. He saw the book was no longer there. He gave a faint and brief smile.

To be continued...

**Please don't hurt me.**

**I had writer's block till this morning**

**Would you believe a song from eternal night helped?**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Feel free to R&R**


	7. The Mountain of Malefor

**I'll write when I want but reviews help**

**I can't live without reviews, I write to please**

**And I have been gone for quite a while...**

**Anyway, enjoy**

Ganet looked around the room for a moment then jumped off the bed. He decided to glide to the bottom of the stairs but couldn't stop and slammed into the wall. _I have seriously lost my touch, _he thought as he slid down the wall opposite to the stairs.

Zapper and the Guardians flinched slightly at the sound of Ganet's failed attempt at gliding but didn't move to see what had happened.

Ganet got to his feet and entered the living room.

"Yeah I'm going to the mountain of Malefor" Ganet announced to the guardians and Zapper.

The guardians all flinched and stared in shock at Ganet's sudden decision to go to the Malefor's original lair, or what remained of it.

"Um... are you sure Ganet?" asked Volteer.

Ganet looked quizzically at Volteer. "Didn't the mountain collapse? And Malefor has already decided on his new lair. Quite an ironic place really" said Ganet.

Ignitus raised his head and stared darkly at the young dragon. "You know where his new lair is?".

Ignitus's question brought an awkward silence to the room, at least it seemed that way to Ganet. "Yes I know. But you'll find out on your own. I won't tell you because you can't win with sheer force alone" Ganet explained calmly.

"Yet what you are doing completely contradicts what you want us to do" corrected Cyril. "What is your explanation for that?" The guardians all looked patiently at Ganet for his answer.

Ganet looked down at the floor, thinking of how to explain his present state.

"I'm not myself. It's that simple that I'm still a slave of darkness and I need to get rid of it. The mountain is the solution to my problem".

As soon as he finished he turned around and headed quickly down the hall to the door. The guardians and Zapper stared down the hall as Ganet exited the house.

Zapper quickly snapped out of his transfixed state and rushed after Ganet.

"No sooner have we gained two young dragons than we have lost them again" Ignitus said in a saddened tone.

Cyril asked Ignitus "Should we follow them?"

"No... Ganet needs to see this through on his own. I just hope that no harm comes to Zapper as well".

Meanwhile...

Ganet rushed through the streets of Warfang as fast as he could move. Zapper was not far behind. They dodged and jumped over the citizens of Warfang till they reached the wall.

As soon as they reached it Ganet leapt over the wall and over to the other side where he waited for Zapper.

Not long after he had reached the other side the gates opened and Zapper came running through them and only stopped once he reached Ganet.

Zapper collapsed from exhaustion in front of Ganet.

"You'll just slow me down, Zapper. You can't fly after all" Ganet reminded Zapper as he looked down at the tired yellow dragon. "And besides I'll be running the entire time I'm on the ground. I won't wait up for you."

Zapper looked up helplessly at Ganet. "But... I thought we could adventure together and what if you if you drown?" Zapper said, panting in between each word.

Ganet narrowed his eyes into a scowl at Zapper. "You think I need you to help me? I'll be fine besides there won't be any water where I'm going". He swished his tail as he moved away from Zapper. "Don't worry…" he said "I'll be back. You can be sure of that". And with those words he leapt into the sky and flew towards the mountain of Malefor.

_An hour later_

As Ganet soared over the trees of the forest below he couldn't help but think about his new friends and found himself talking to, himself.

"To think… I never even thought having a friend was possible". He shook his head, realising that he was talking to himself. _This is nonsense Ganet _his "mind" explained _I have a plan and friends aren't included._

After a while he saw the dark mountain of Malefor on the horizon. As he got closer to the dark mountain he flew in the direction of a great crevice that slit the middle of the mountain. "Hmm… this place has changed.

Ganet walked slowly through the crevice, the walls curving over the top of him, checking his surroundings for any possible hidden danger.

It seemed safe enough, but he couldn't help but feel he wasn't the only one there. It was actually quite obvious he wasn't alone. Ganet had been at this mountain before and there were geysers everywhere then, but they all seemed to have disappeared.

"Is anyone there", he found himself asking involuntarily.

Some rocks seemed to shuffle out of place behind him but he couldn't see them. He did however hear where the sound had come from. He thought for a moment before he took his first step, he disregarded any risks and moved along the cracked and barren stone of the crevice.

_Meanwhile, behind a boulder…_

A young dragoness gazed at the mystery dragon with half closed eyes, not seeming to notice that he was getting closer each second. Her tail wagged slowly behind her the slightly curved blade tip moving with it. Her scales were obscured by the dark.

She stared intently at him but quickly noticed how close he was and staggered backwards. She fell onto her back, the dust on the floor of the crevice flung into the air as she hit the ground.

Ganet peered round the boulder with a confused look on his face. He cautiously walked over to the centre of the area the female dragon had fallen.

The dust settled...

**Great, that wasn't a very good, come back**

**I reckon that I still don't have very good description**

**Feel free to read and review**

**This was way too short**


	8. A Friendship or more

**Hehehe, this I hope will be longer**

**And hopefully better**

**Enjoy,**

As the dust settled, Ganet could make out the faint outline of the female dragon. He was still cautious as to whether she was an enemy or a friend.

_What's wrong weakling? Aren't you going to strike… _The cruel darkness within Ganet coerced.

He grabbed the sides of his own skull with his claws in frustration and yelled "NO!" By this time the young dragoness had opened her eyes and was looking up at Ganet as if he had gone insane, which was a reasonable judgement.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Ganet blinked, realising how stupid he looked. _She looks harmless enough _He thought.

_Then kill her… or better still._

_Shut up you, it is my body you inhabit you know _He reminded the darkness

It fell silent and Ganet offered the young dragoness a paw. She accepted it and he pulled her up onto her paws. "I'm fine" he answered.

She tilted her head to one side. "You're kind of cute"

Ganet turned around as he was about to leave her. "Sorry what did you say?"

The young dragoness scowled at him.

Ganet simply laughed at her. "So what's your name?" He asked, still laughing.

The dragoness smiled and answered "My name's Silvana, what's yours?"

Ganet smiled, "My name is Ganet, maybe you've heard of me".

"Nope" Silvana replied with a smile.

Ganet looked somewhat disappointed at Silvana's ignorance. "Have you been living under a rock all you're…?" It suddenly hit Ganet that Silvana obviously had been living under a rock all her life. No creature would stay in such an inhospitable place like this.

Silvana looked at the floor solemnly.

"I'm sorry" Ganet apologised.

"Its okay" she said in an upbeat tone. "It's not exactly ideal here but I've been too scared to leave..." She said as she looked away, almost immediately turning her head back to look at Ganet. "Can I go with you?" She said smiling.

"I'm not sure…" Ganet said, thinking to himself. "Can you fly?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't leave because I was all alone" She answered.

"Fine then, you can come with me" Ganet answered in a rather downbeat tone of voice.

Ganet turned and continued walking towards the summit of the crumbled mountain, Silvana following closely next to him.

"Aren't we going to fly?" She asked.

"No. I asked that so I knew you could make the return journey" he answered, smirking slightly.

"Oh".

They continued scaling the seemingly endless slopes of the demolished mountain; Ganet had to help Silvana a few times on the way up. When they had reached the cloudless summit Silvana turned round and inquired at Ganet again.

"I still don't see why we didn't fly". She told him.

"Because I'm looking for an opening that might not even be at the top anymore". He answered her.

Silvana stayed silent as Ganet dug in several spots until he found a hollow area where the rock could easily be removed. He then proceeded to freeze the area of rock to Silvana's surprise and head butt it through to the other side.

Ganet shook his head and stood up to find himself in a large, dark, cavern.

"Are you alright Ganet?" Silvana asked from outside. "Is it safe to come down?"

"Yes, it's fine Silvana!" He shouted up to her.

Almost as soon as Ganet spoke Silvana landed on top of him. "Ow" was all that Ganet could say to that. Silvana tilted her head down to where his head was underneath her "Thank you". She hopped off of him and found herself staring into the centre of the darkness.

Ganet looked up from the floor and smiled.

He got to his feet and walked towards a crystalline object in the centre of the cavern. "Hello Cynder, Spyro" Ganet said to the two dragons frozen in the crystal. Silvana was staring more at the dragonfly in the middle of the two.

Ganet moved to touch the crystal formation's smooth surface.

The yellow crystal flashed purple as Ganet touched the surface and took the shape of an unknown dragon. It passed straight through Ganet causing pain to surge through his entire body. He felt weak all of a sudden as if he was slowly being drained of power.

Silvana was now hiding behind the crystal in fear. Another dragon was materialising next to Ganet, a black dragon, the complete opposite to Ganet's scales. He could see the shape taking a more physical shape. The dragon had two horns rather than the four Ganet had, it had a red underbelly unlike Ganet's blue one and its eyes were red.

The dragon that came from the crystal had disappeared by this time so Ganet had no chance to learn about who it was. But he was about to get to know the black dragon next to him a whole lot more than he had before.

The other dragon raised his head and took a good look at his surroundings. "Ganet, where are you?" it asked.

"What is your name?" Ganet asked, panting from the drain of his energy.

"Oh that's right I never told you my name, you can call me Draconis" said the dragon. "And master Malefor will be pleased to hear of Spyro's location". Draconis grinned cruelly.

"Silvana… I think we should go" Ganet said to Silvana, who was still hiding in fear, in a worried tone of voice.

"I'll let you go this onetime Ganet, we'll be seeing each other real soon" Draconis stared at Ganet as he moved towards the exit to the cavern, Silvana joining him. As they left they only heard Draconis laughing insanely. A sound many unlucky creatures had heard before.

Ganet cringed as he heard the laugh of his waking nightmares but was still glad he wasn't the one making the sound anymore.

"Who was that, Ganet?" asked Silvana as she followed Ganet through the air.

"Me… or something like me" he replied.

Silvana looked at Ganet with a confused expression on her face. "But you look so different and he looks cruel".

"That's the point, he is darkness in a purer form" Ganet explained. "Once we get back to the dragon city I will explain".

Just as Ganet had finished speaking a group of Wyverns came into view over the horizon. "That is of course…" Ganet said with dread in his voice.

"…If we make it there".

Silvana looked closely at the wyverns and then at the forest that had come into view below them. "We should make for the forest, it's too dense for them to follow us by flying and we'd have the advantage on the ground" Silvana said, an air of leadership in her voice all of a sudden.

Ganet looked impressed at her knowledge. He shook his head and replied simply, "Perfect".

They both dove for the cover of the trees, not knowing that the wyverns were not looking for them and were actually searching for Spyro and Cynder.

Ganet and Silvana landed in a small clearing and looked up to see if the wyverns had followed. Ganet sighed heavily. "Looks like they aren't after u…".

Silvana came up to Ganet and hugged him. "…Okayyy" Ganet said before pushing her away from him with a paw. "A bit on the clingy side aren't we?"

Silvana blinked, confused at Ganet's reaction to her show of emotion. Ganet just stood and surveyed their surroundings for a moment. "I have a hunch where they were going" he said to Silvana after a while.

"…Where?" Silvana asked, even though she had already guessed.

"The mountain" he replied, turning around and preparing to take off. "We're leaving" he ordered.

As much as Silvana didn't like being told what to do she leapt into the air with him and they continued back to Warfang. _That was too uneventful_ Ganet thought to himself, _something is definitely going to happen_. He sighed, why did something always have to happen?

A few hours later…

They were at the gates of Warfang and had asked the guards to open the gates. They had agreed to let Silvana in but not Ganet. He was quite annoyed with them.

"Why can't I go in?" he snarled at the guard.

"By order of the guardian Terrador for the murder of his mate and many other dragons and creatures" the guard replied in a common accent that the moles had adopted.

"Then shouldn't I be arrested?" Ganet questioned the guard.

"Ignitus stood up to Terrador so you got a light sentence" The mole explained to Ganet.

Ganet circled the guard, keeping an eye on him all the time. "So… are you scared of me?" he asked the mole, Silvana was starting to get confused by the situation.

The mole answered harshly. "You haven't hurt my family particularly but I will not give you the chance".

"Ah very good, protecting something that won't last long without me. I will break my way in if I have to ". He looked down at the small guard.

"I'd like to see you try" the mole answered, his voice becoming lower and more gruff on each syllable.

They both stared at each other with burning rivalry.

Without warning Ganet swiftly hit the guard square on top of his head, knocking him out after the ringing in his head stopped.

"Let's go…" Ganet said calmly to Silvana. "I can't believe they only placed one guard there honestly".

Silvana looked at the mole with more confusion when she walked past whilst following Ganet to a side gate. "I wonder if Malefor's soldiers will find this when they eventually attack, he shrugged and opened the door, allowing Silvana to walk through first.

To be continued…

**Gah! It's lagging in places, constructive commentary would be nice**

**I hope that the next chapter will be to your liking but I'm not writing till I get at least two constructive reviews.**

**And Ganet is purposely ignoring Silvana by the way, not one for affection really**

**Feel free to R&R**


	9. The Burning Dragon

**Lols, and I said I'd wait for reviews,**

**I like writing too much, guess people stopped reading because I stopped writing,**

**Heh, anyways, hope you all like this chapter,**

**Enjoy,**

Ganet and Silvana walked through the city, eyes on them almost constantly. Ganet ignored them and Silvana looked in amazement at her surroundings, she had never seen a city before. She stared at almost every one of the towering buildings as they walked past them.

The citizens of Warfang were too pre-occupied with their daily routine to start another fight with Ganet. Ganet sighed as he thought what the guard had said back at the main gate, it hurt him to think about what he had done in the past but he couldn't change it. As much as he wished he could.

After a while they both arrived at the door to the guardian's house. _I wonder if Zapper will be alright, _Ganet thought to himself. All he heard from his mind was a mocking laugh followed by the sound of that infernal creature Malefor had placed inside him. _Now you're getting soft, if you care for anything you are made weaker. You forget yourself, _it taunted.

Ganet sighed and blocked out the voice. _I never got a chance to be myself, _he told the creature.

Silvana looked up at the huge wooden doors that lead to the house, her eyes widened at the sight. Ganet smiled at her expression and was just about to open the door when a shout came from behind them…

"That's them!" the voice shouted.

Ganet and Silvana turned to see a mole wearing a dented helmet pointing at them, supported by three cheetahs that he had seen before. "Do I ever get a break!" Ganet shouted at everyone within earshot.

The Captain cheetah stepped forward, drawing his sword. "I knew it would be you, always the trouble maker, aren't you?" He said.

Ganet rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just accept that you can't change the past?" Ganet questioned the Captain.

"I accept that, but we can still avenge those who were taken from us". The captain answered.

"It wasn't me though! I was being used!" Ganet pleaded, suddenly feeling that this wouldn't end well.

Silvana stood beside Ganet.

The Captain looked at Silvana and shouted towards her. "You have done nothing wrong, we only want him". He pointed towards Ganet.

"I don't care what he's done, I won't let you touch him!" Silvana shouted at the Captain.

The Captain looked at her questionably before speaking. "Even if he could be the one that killed your parents?" The Captain told her.

Silvana's expression turned to confusion; she turned to look at Ganet. He was hiding behind his wing, too ashamed to even look at her in the eyes. Why did his past have to keep doing this to him? And then came the inevitable question…

"Is that true Ganet? Did you kill my parents?" She was almost crying by now. Everything seemed to prove his guilt.

"I…" Ganet tried to speak "I don't know…" He put his wing closer to his face. "There was no way I could tell… only he could tell you". Ganet said.

Silvana was now crying. "Who? Who could tell me what happened to my parents?"

The sky grew dark…

A cruel and distorted laugh broke the silence…

Ganet's eyes widened…

The cheetahs and all the other inhabitants of Warfang cringed with fear at the familiar sound…

Ganet gripped both sides of his head in pain…

Then with a flash of dark green light a dragon made entirely of the same colour as the light but instead it came burned across his body like flame. Ganet fell to the floor and the new dragon stood over him and grinned at Silvana.

"THAT WOULD BE ME!" It said in a hollow voice.

The mole guard hid behind one of the street stalls in fear of the creature.

At that same moment the guardians burst out of the house, Zapper accompanying them. Terrador was the first one out of the house to see the creature. It turned and grinned at him.

Terrador was suddenly struck by the memories of his past and growled at the green inferno. "You!" Terrador snarled at it. He looked underneath the creature seeing Ganet under it. He was suddenly struck with guilt.

Zapper bounded out only to see the creatures burning face and turn to hide behind Terrador. Terrador, for the first time in a long time, was scared.

"WHAT'S WRONG? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE TERRADOR?" The creature let out his cruel echoing laughter. "GUESS WHAT? I DIDN'T JUST KILL YOUR LOVED ONES…" He laughed as green lightning struck the ground around him as he stepped over Ganet and towards the Guardians.

The people of Warfang hid or looked on in terror at the creature.

"OH NO… BEFORE I TELL YOU I MUST INTRODUCE MYSELF!" He laughed in the direction of the Guardians. "I AM KASHOU, THE BURNING DRAGON AND I KILLED NOT ONLY YOUR FAMILIES BUT ALSO THE FAMILY OF THIS USELESS CREATURE" Neon pointed in Ganet's direction with a burning claw.

Ignitus stepped forward to confront Kashou. "If you think he is so useless then why do you take all of the blame on yourself?" Ignitus questioned him, a look of reasoning on his face.

Kashou merely laughed at Ignitus's words. "STAND UP FOR HIM? I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING!" He laughed again, "ALL I WISH FOR IS TO BE ACKNOWLEDGED AS THE ONE WHO COMMITED THESE ACTS, NOT THIS WEAKLING". Kashou looked disgustingly at Ganet.

Kashou turned back to the Ignitus. "AND I WISH TO KILL AND DESTROY MANY MORE OF YOU!". He said, letting loose one last unearthly laugh.

"That… is… enough!"

Kashou turned to look at Ganet attempting his best to stand.

Kashou looked on at him. "SO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEST ME? YOU, THE FORGOTTEN RUNT?" he exclaimed.

Ganet simply smiled and pointed at a space on the ground in front of Kashou. "No… but I know that one very important announcement is going to be made very soon" Ganet smirked at the burning dragon-like creature.

Kashou jumped backwards and also smirked. "NICE TRY! BUT I KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!" He told Ganet.

Ganet's expression did not change, "Oh… do you know?" he said, as he smirked a little more.

The ground underneath Kashou exploded, raising a crystal that consumed all the energy around it, including Kashou's body. Kashou's last expression was of complete anger and hatred towards Ganet before he was consumed by the dark crystal.

"Ah, Malefor, You're just on time. Just like the book said you would be". Ganet said before he collapsed onto the ground. Silvana and Zapper rushed to him and helped him to his feet.

The citizens of Warfang looked on at the crystal as it pulsated with darkness.

An image of Malefor shot out in purple light in front of them all. "Citizens of Warfang, Ganet, I have returned to this world to exact my vengeance and finish the war between me and the rest of the creatures of this world. You shall all be crushed under the might of my power!" Malefor announced to the people of Warfang.

He turned to Ganet and spoke, "Ganet! You have proven yourself to me. I will give you this one chase to reconsider your position and join me. What is your answer?" Malefor waited for Ganet's answer.

Ganet laughed. "After everything you put me through? I don't even care if you're on the winning side! Because whether you are or not there is no future for this world in your hands!" Ganet denied Malefor with every fibre of his being. "I am free! And I intend to stay that WAY!" He yelled at Malefor.

Malefor looked with disgust at Ganet. "Then you shall die with the rest of them" he said before his image disappeared and Terrador smashed the crystal into small fragments of darkness that quickly disappeared.

Ganet smiled for a short time and said. "Finally, I'm free" before he abruptly passed out from the lack of energy in his body.

To be continued…

**I'm rather proud of that,**

**Tell me your opinions; I'm always willing to hear them.**

**Constructive reviews please**

**Feel free to R&R**

**Spyro is copyright of Sierra, that's why it's a fanfic :P**

**Ganet, Zapper, Silvana and Kashou are copyright by me, ask if ya want to use them.**


	10. Good News and Bad News

**Yay, new chapter**

**I write because I love to but the reader's ideas about my stories are just as important to me**

**Hope you enjoy**

The sun shone through the window to Ganet's room as he lazily opened his eyes to see what was happening. He found himself suddenly remembering the events of the previous day but something about the world seemed somehow different to him.

He fully opened his eyes and stretched the full length of his body out on the bed then quickly hopped off and looked around the room and found an odd looking note on a nightstand. He picked up the letter and smiled softly to it.

It was in fact an apology from the very same cheetahs that had tried to attack him twice. Once for a decent enough reason admittedly. The letter read:

"Dear Ganet

We humbly apologise for the misunderstanding between you and our kind, it was wrong of us to wrongly accuse you without even considering that you could have been controlled by a creature under Malefor's control.

We hope that you will accept this apology as one from all of those who doubted you, we must all realise that our one and only true enemy is Malefor and those that serve him willingly.

We do hope that you will forgive us and understand that we no longer see you as the enemy, Malefor has deceived us all.

I shall be leaving this city to help protect my home village from any attacks from Malefor and be as helpful as I can to them.

Our deepest apologies,

Captain Meadow".

Ganet placed the note back onto the nightstand and smiled. He hadn't thought he would ever be forgiven for the things he was made to do. He had scared so many creatures lives that he had felt bound as if locked in a cage of his own emotions.

Now he though, he felt as though it had all been taken off of his shoulders. He walked for the door only to find himself stumbling and falling flat on his snout. He had forgotten that he had been drained of energy.

At that moment the door opened, knocking his head to the side.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain.

Silvana peered round the edge of the door, thinking of leaving him alone but she had to tell him. She had been worried sick about him. She pulled herself together and attempted to speak.

"Ganet I…" Just as the words came out of her mouth Zapper came bursting into the room, knocking over Silvana and slamming the door once again into Ganet's snout. All Ganet was seeing now was Zapper and Silvana's faces rotating round his head.

"Ugh… if you wanted to know how I'm doing, why couldn't you just contain your excitement till after you entered the room?" Ganet said, trying to stand up on his feet. Silvana and Zapper got to their feet and helped him up.

"You shouldn't be up right now young dragon" a voice came from the doorway. Terrador stepped into the room. He continued "You need your rest".

Ganet stood proudly at the sentence "I'm fine, all I need is a little re-training…" The first step he took ended with his face on the floor once again.

Terrador, Zapper and Silvana chuckled.

"You are going nowhere young dragon, least of all into training. Though I commend you for your enthusiasm" he smiled at Ganet and exited through the doorway. "It seems you've been keeping secrets from us young dragon, Ignitus and the others wish to speak with you" Terrador told Ganet before he went downstairs.

Ganet smiled coyly at the fact that they had found out that much.

Silvana snickered. "You tell all your secrets in your sleep, Cyril practically keeled over" She said, laughing some more.

"It was pretty odd. He never seemed to recall having a child" Zapper said snickering.

Ganet suddenly remembered why he had gone to the mountain of Malefor. He felt a rush of disappointment within himself; he hadn't found the one that the Chronicler had spoken of. "Hunter" Ganet spoke.

Silvana and Ganet blinked at the odd statement that Ganet had made and looked worriedly at him and suddenly brightened up as they remembered something.

"Oh!" Silvana shouted excitedly. "There was a Cheetah by that name downstairs just now, if you're quick you'll be able to catch him" she told him, rushing out of the door.

_The Chronicler must be losing his touch, _Ganet thought as he rushed after Silvana. Zapper followed close behind them.

Ganet bolted down the stairs as fast as he could, when he reached the bottom he saw a cheetah about to collide with him. He tried to stop himself by hooking his tail on the stair railings, at that moment, wondering if the house had been made to suit all creatures, but his tail only served to swing him round and into the side of the stair case.

Hunter stared with mostly disbelief at what had just happened as Zapper, Silvana and Terrador looked over the railing at the top of the stairs.

Silvana spoke, concern in her voice. "Ganet! Are you okay?"

Ganet raised a paw and spoke in a muffled voice. "I… I'm fine… just broke… a few… bones". He grunted as he slid down from the indent he had made in the wall. He lay on the floor and just raised his head, afraid he may break more bones.

Later…

Ganet sat in the sitting room whilst Hunter explained to him and the others what his mission was and how he was to track down Spyro and Cynder.

"We've seen them already. They were in the mountain of Malefor but they've probably been taken by whatever creatures that serve Malefor now" Ganet told hunter in a bored tone.

"What is with you Ganet?" Zapper asked with a concerned look on his face.

Ganet replied with an expression of un-interest "I'm being me. Without the chance of losing my mind now I'm free to say and act how I want to".

Ganet got up from his sitting position and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going young dragon?" Ignitus asked him "I doubt very highly that your character can change so quickly, what is wrong?" Ignitus waited patiently for Ganet to answer.

" My dad is the problem…" Ganet replied before leaving through the door.

"Cyril?" Zapper said, a little confused by the situation.

"Well he may be onto something there. Cyril being of noble blood would mean that any offspring of his would be allowed to rule over Warfang" Ignitus replied to Zapper in an uncomfortable tone.

Zapper looked up at Ignitus, "Huh? Like a king? Why isn't Cyril king then?" he asked.

"I believe I can explain that…" he spoke in his usual 'Noble' tone of voice, "A guardian is positively not allowed to become king but I gave the position up to my brother, Avarice, before becoming a guardian. He hasn't been seen in years though, he is presumed dead".

Silvana stood up and made her way hastily towards the door.

"Where are you going Silvana?" Cyril asked, somewhat concerned.

"Ganet shouldn't be walking around, some people might still see him as their enemy and besides… he's still hurt" She replied, thinking of the many situations Ganet could get himself into.

_Meanwhile…_

Ganet walked through the streets of Warfang, pondering what he was going. He thought about it. _I'm free… but what do I do with this new found freedom… it's as if I've lost my purpose, I… I don't even feel like fighting anymore… but… Malefor won't stop unless someone stops him and I don't know if the world can hold itself together if I don't help. _Ganet sighed heavily, he didn't like what was going on but he could also see only one option.

Ganet raised his head, shook himself and looked on at the sky.

"Ancestors… if you will it… I'll stop Malefor, but only if you finally show me that you care about this world" He said, challenging the ancestors themselves to contribute to the protection of the world from being shrouded in darkness… but in that respect… Malefor wasn't even half the problem.

Ganet shook walked over to the city's main gates and looked up at them. He continued to stare for a while but his mind was wondering somewhere else, he kept on seeing Silvana, Zapper and the faces of everyone else he had met so recently. "I… I could make myself a life… but then what? I don't fit into the city lifestyle." He sighed heavily.

Just then he could hear a distant voice.

"Hm! Silvana!"

To Be Continued…

**Eh, not as much as I was hoping to give but I'm way behind on college work.**

**Please forgive me, Hope you enjoyed it and please do review, I like reviews.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this do not belong to me except Ganet, Silvana, Zapper, Draconis and Kashou.**


End file.
